


ignite, fuel

by bouenkyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouenkyou/pseuds/bouenkyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adult life isn't complicated for Kageyama, but his social skills haven't improved much since he was a teenager. Somehow, Yamaguchi doesn't seem to mind that. In fact, they happen to get along just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ignite, fuel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quantize](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantize/gifts).



> Written for [Kageyama Rarepair Week](http://kageyama-rarepairweek.tumblr.com/): Day 3 - Universe: Aged Up & Topic: Insecurities
> 
> Dedicated to Tari/@quantize, who was great help and support when I was writing this fic. This is my first time writing this pairing, I think they're very sweet!

Kageyama waltzes into the hospital in long strides. The nurses all stare at him as he walks by—maybe it is the magnetic attractiveness of his beautiful face framed by elegantly styled black hair, or the appealing confidence behind his expensive suit, or the huge bouquet of white roses that make them sway, but they ogle at him and chat excitedly about him when he’s out of earshot.

He doesn’t even notice the racket he’s causing as he’s currently too busy trying to find Hitoka’s room in the maternity ward.

Hinata mentioned the room number when he told Kageyama that Hitoka had given birth, but Kageyama’s memory has always been awful with numbers. The fact that Hitoka changed her last name after her marriage is making the whole situation even worse, and he resolves to read the names on every door until he finds her.

On the fifth door he reads Hitoka’s name next to a last name he doesn’t recognize and feels a little guilty at the fact that he has never been great at keeping in touch. Now, as an adult, he’s slowly realizing the importance of it and wants to be better at it, too.  

He knocks on the door before opening it, feeling impossibly nervous, but his nervousness eases when he’s received by Hitoka’s radiant smile.

“Kageyama!” she exclaims, with happiness that he didn’t expect considering they haven’t seen each other in the last four years or so. “Thank you for coming.”

He nods and hands her the bouquet.

“Congratulations,” he says solemnly. “Also, sorry I couldn’t make it to your wedding. I was in America.”

She swats her hand in a dismissive manner.

“Don’t worry about that, I know you’re busy, mister professional!” she says, her tone filled with pride, and he feels a little embarrassed, but in a good way.

Deep down he’s also relieved that she isn’t angry at him for not being around. Kageyama always prioritized his volleyball career and the duties that came with it over everything else, including family and friends. Hinata, who was still his teammate after all these years, was the one who kept him connected to others and kept reminding him how important it was to have people in one’s life, as volleyball was bound to end at some point.

Kageyama knows he’s bound to find other important things besides volleyball eventually, he wants to. Especially a deep connection with someone that isn’t just a friend, but his social ineptitude holds him back. He knows not everyone can be as forgiving as Hitoka or as persistent to stay around as Hinata, and even if he still counts the rest of Karasuno as his friends, he can’t say for sure they consider him a friend back, as he isn’t even a part of their lives anymore. 

He intends to sit next to Hitoka’s bed, in the empty visitor’s seat, but notices someone must have arrived before him, as there is a messenger bag sprawled carelessly next to the chair. He’s about to ask Hitoka about it when the door opens.

“Apparently there’s some sort of celebrity here, Hitoka, all the nurses keeps chatting about some guy who looks like a prince--oh…”

“Hey, Yamaguchi, Kageyama is here!” Hitoka excitedly exclaims, and Yamaguchi raises his eyebrows and stares at him with curious surprise. He looks different from the last time Kageyama saw him—his hair is longer and tied in a low ponytail, his face is tanned, making the freckles on his nose and cheeks stand out in stark contrast against his skin. His shoulders are broader and he stands straighter, appearing more confident than Kageyama remembers, though his assertiveness seems to diminish as soon as he sees Kageyama.

“Nice to see you Kageyama,” he greets discreetly and rushes to grab the messenger bag that pools near Kageyama’s feet. “Please sit down! You probably have a lot to talk about, I can come back later.”

Yamaguchi retreats to the door again and Hitoka calls his name, but Kageyama is faster and grabs him by the wrist before he can walk away. 

“Please, stay,” he murmurs gently and Yamaguchi gives him a startled, wide-eyed look before he nods and walks in.

“So, tell me about this prince all the nurses are talking about!” Hitoka demands with a conspiratory and excited tone. 

Yamaguchi gives Kageyama a once over and laughs lightly. 

“Frankly, I think they were talking about Kageyama,” Hitoka positively squeals and Yamaguchi’s laughs go full force. Kageyama shrinks a little in embarrassment.

“I’m nothing like a prince, please,” he stammers, his cheeks coloring visibly. Yamaguchi nudges him at that, and Kageyama hates how easily his blush gives him away.

“You’re more like a king,” Yamaguchi says thoughtfully and almost immediately gasps at Kageyama’s evident displeasure. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to call you that, it’s just--”

“It’s fine, Yamaguchi, no hard feelings.” At that moment Hitoka’s husband walks into the hospital room and the conversation is forgotten in all the formalities of introducing strangers. Kageyama stays around for another half hour, trying to be polite. The current conversation is tiring him, but he doesn’t really have an excuse to leave. He mentally kicks himself for never understanding how socialization works or knowing when it’s acceptable to leave after a hospital visit. 

Yamaguchi locks eyes with him, and Kageyama, without meaning to, gives him a desperate look. Yamaguchi smiles knowingly and winks at him before speaking.  

“I have to go back to the café, Hitoka, I’ll come back later,” he says as he looks at his watch. “Kageyama, would you like to come by? It would be on the house, as an apology for calling you you-know-what.” 

“Yes!” Kageyama exclaims with more force than he meant to, startling Hitoka, and then ducked his head in shame. “Sorry, yes. I’ll take you on that offer. It was great seeing you, Hitoka. I’ll go visit you with Hinata sometime.” 

They spend a few seconds on pleasantries, handshakes and goodbye bows before Kageyama and Yamaguchi are out the door.

“Phew, thank you. You saved me.” Kageyama sighs as they approach the hospital exit. Yamaguchi gives him an amused look. 

“My pleasure, sorry I didn’t notice before. I’m already used to being around Hitoka and her husband, but I completely understand that you aren’t--I mean, I get that social interactions can be tiring sometimes.” 

Kageyama huffs out a relieved laugh and nods enthusiastically. He didn’t think anyone could explain so easily exactly what he was feeling—it wasn’t that he hated people or anything, it was more like he wasn’t used to being around others without purpose. 

“Thank you again, Yamaguchi. I’m glad we saw each other,” Kageyama says when they reach the hospital exit. He stops walking and extends his hand to give Yamaguchi a handshake. Yamaguchi stares at his hand, puzzled. 

“Oh, so… you won’t be coming for coffee?” He asks, disappointment clear in his voice. Kageyama’s eyebrows shoot up. 

“What, that wasn’t just an excuse?”

Yamaguchi covers his laugh with his palm and shakes his head. 

“No, I had every intention to treat you to coffee. It’s this way, c’mon.” He makes a gesture with his head and Kageyama follows him, it’s not like he has anything better to do and somehow being with Yamaguchi doesn’t tire him at all. It feels like Yamaguchi wouldn’t judge him or complain, even if Kageyama isn’t the most pleasant person to be around. He sort of understands now why Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were friends back in high school even though Tsukishima’s personality left a lot to be desired.

After a short walk, Yamaguchi unlocks the door to a small shop. Inside it’s well-lit and seems cozy, one of those homey coffee shops that probably attracts regular patrons. 

“This is my shop, welcome! You can sit anywhere.” Yamaguchi swiftly walks behind the counter and turns on the different machines set up there. Kageyama sits on the counter and waits while Yamaguchi starts making preparations to open. 

A few minutes later, a steaming cup of coffee is placed in front of him, the rich and characteristic smell filling his nostrils. Kageyama doesn’t drink coffee often, but the smell always calms him. 

“This is my secret blend, hope you like it!” Yamaguchi says as he walks to the door to flip the sign from ‘closed’ to ‘open’.

A few patrons walk in, mostly elderly people and a couple of students, and they all occupy the few empty tables in the shop. Yamaguchi takes the orders and goes back behind the counter to start preparing them. Kageyama observes him as he drinks his coffee—Yamaguchi prepares and serves drinks with the practiced ease brought by experience. His confidence is back, and he seems filled to the brim with it, there’s not even a shadow of the shy, insecure kid he was in high school. Kageyama is impressed that people can change that much, and he wonders if in Yamaguchi’s perception, he has changed, too.  

Kageyama wants to ask, but doesn’t say anything to not distract him. Yamaguchi is working, and Kageyama decides it’s best to take his leave. When he finishes the coffee, he stands up and clears his throat to get Yamaguchi’s attention.

“Thanks for the coffee, it was delicious,” he smiles softly and Yamaguchi grins at him cheerfully.

“You’re welcome! It was nice seeing you, we should get together to catch up sometime.”

Kageyama nods, and an idea sparks in his mind. This is perhaps his opportunity to get better at socializing, so he makes a quick decision.

“I have Sunday off, want to do something?” He sputters quickly and Yamaguchi stares at him in surprise before smiling and nodding. 

“Definitely! Let’s exchange numbers.” Yamaguchi pulls out his cellphone and Kageyama accidentally looks at the lock screen—it’s a picture of Yamaguchi and Tsukishima standing on a beach next to surf boards. Now Kageyama knows why Yamaguchi is so tanned. Yamaguchi unlocks his phone and his wallpaper is Tsukishima and him in a petting zoo surrounded by alpacas.  Kageyama frowns.

He hopes Yamaguchi doesn’t show up with Tsukishima on Sunday.

“What kind of places do you go to?” Yamaguchi asks and Kageyama ponders.

“The gym?” He says, and Yamaguchi chuckles lightly.

“I mean to have fun--no, nevermind. Actually, this is very like you, Kageyama.” Yamaguchi looks thoughtful for a moment and then exclaims.

“We could go to a park, a really nice one. I’ll send you a message with the address. I’ll make us lunch, too.”

“I’m looking forward to it. See you.” Kageyama bows and turns towards the door.

“Hey, Kageyama,” Yamaguchi calls when he reaches the door. “Side bangs suit you. I almost didn’t recognize you earlier. You look great.”

Kageyama’s eyes widen in surprise, his face blooms in pink—he’s simply struck.

“T-thanks,” he stutters and practically runs out the door.

**

Kageyama sits down during the practice break and takes his time to reply to Yamaguchi’s message with a smile on his face. They’ve become good texting friends in just a couple of days, texting back and forth and sending each other silly pictures of their everyday life.

“You’re awfully cheerful, Kageyama” Hinata sing-songs, sitting next to him. “You’re also using your cellphone a lot lately.”

Kageyama instantly scowls when Hinata tries to peek at his cellphone.

“Stop it, idiot!” He puts his cellphone in his pocket and regrets a little that Yamaguchi will have to wait for a reply. He’ll apologize later.

“Hey, Kageyama, I was thinking this Sunday we could hit the gym together or we could go to that ramen shop I mentioned the other day. RAMEN!” Hinata exclaims, and Kageyama stares at the bit of drool in the corner of Hinata’s mouth in disgust before pointing it out. Hinata cleans it with his sweaty shirt.

“You’re gross.” Kageyama stands up, getting ready to walk back into the court. “I can’t on Sunday either way.”

“So, I’ve heard the miso ram—what, you can’t?” Hinata’s eyebrows draw up in confusion. “How come?”

“I have plans already,” Kageyama says, starting to walk away. Hinata grabs him by his shirt to stop him.

“You…  _ you _ have plans?” He asks in disbelief, and it’s his tone that irritates Kageyama the most, as if it was a completely ridiculous idea that Kageyama could have things he wanted to do and other friends he wanted to meet besides Hinata.

“Yes, now leave me alone. You’re stretching my t-shirt.”

“Is it a girl? No, forget I asked.” He winks at Kageyama and smiles, even when Kageyama glares at him. “Have fun, Kageyama, as long as it’s a girl. I won’t be jealous.”

“It’s not a girl, it’s Yamaguchi.” Kageyama pulls out his cellphone to finish his reply now that the truth is out.

“Ya-Yamaguchi?!” Hinata springs up from the seat. “You’re going on a date with Yamaguchi?”

“Idiot, I never said it was a date. We’re just hanging out, as friends.” Kageyama can’t even think about himself and dates. Now  _ that _ is ridiculous.

“Then I hope he doesn’t think it’s a date,” Hinata says, thoughtfully. “I think he really admired you when we were in school.”

Kageyama frowns at that, considering.  

“He did? I didn’t know,” he says, sitting down again. “I’m not all that great.”

“You’re so silly, Kageyama. Of course you didn’t know, all you think about is volleyball. And just for your information, you were quite popular. Still are, in fact.” He grumbled. “How I envy that sometimes! I’m not nearly as popular, even though I’m way more charming than you.”

Kageyama opens his conversation with Yamaguchi again.

_ “Do you think I’m admirable?” _ he types, and a reply comes almost immediately.

_ “oh yes, I’ve always thought that. You’re not very open, but you have a good air about you.” _

Kageyama holds his cellphone to his forehead and covers his heated cheeks with his open palms.

“Hang in there, Kageyama!” Hinata grins knowingly and winks at him before walking back into the court.

**

Kageyama and Yamaguchi sit on top of a checkered mat with a basket between them. The scene looks like something out of a movie, though in a movie they’d be having some engaging conversation, Kageyama thinks. Instead, Yamaguchi hums cheerfully as he arranges the food in front of them. Kageyama can’t think of anything to say, even though when they text, his words flow easily.

“I made different kinds of things, I don’t really know what kind of food you like and I feel silly that I forgot to ask, even though we text each other so often.” Yamaguchi says as he pulls out the last of the food, a platter with onigiri, and places on the blanket before folding his hands together on his thighs. He looks genuinely sorry, if not a little awkward. Kageyama rushes to apologize.

“Thank you for being sorry!” he says, quickly, and Yamaguchi stares at him in confusion. His eyes widen and he groans, hiding his face behind his hands. “No, I mean. I’m sorry—and thank you so much for the food. My two thoughts got mixed, how embarrassing. I’m just a little nervous.”

Yamaguchi laughs.

“I’m nervous, too. I don’t usually hang out with others besides Tsukki or Hitoka. I was a little afraid you’d regret inviting me.” He ducks his head and smiles sheepishly. Kageyama breathes out in relief.

“I like your company. I don’t regret this. I only wish I was… less boring, perhaps? I know I’m not the best person to hang out with. And just so you know, I only hang out with Hinata.”

Kageyama’s shoulders are lighter after his admission, and words come more naturally to both of them afterwards. Kageyama talks about his favorite foods as he devours Yamaguchi’s sandwiches and onigiri. It ends up that Yamaguchi unknowingly slipped in most of Kageyama’s favorites.  

Yamaguchi explains to Kageyama how he came to own a café and the happiness his job brings him. Kageyama listens to him, a soft smile on his face. Yamaguchi is surprisingly expressive, Kageyama never noticed before, and he is glad that he could see this side of the other man. That they had met again after these years of not talking. Yamaguchi is telling a story about how he tricked Tsukishima into eating salty strawberry shortcake for April Fools’. 

“I’m glad we ran into each other again,” Kageyama says suddenly, and Yamaguchi stops mid-sentence.

“Me, too. I don’t think I’ve had this much fun in years. Being around you is incredibly refreshing.” He picks at one corner of the mat, not looking at Kageyama. “I almost wish we could do this weekly.”

“Refreshing, me? Hinata would die laughing if he heard you,” Kageyama laughed briefly, moving closer to Yamaguchi “I wish we could do this weekly, too. But I don’t want to take your time!”

“No, on the contrary. You’re more busy than I am, I’m sure!” Yamaguchi exclaims, his eyes meeting Kageyama’s. He smiles softly. “If you can make time for me, I’d be more than happy to hang out with you.”

“As long as you don’t get bored of me later, I think we can arrange something,” Kageyama says, jokingly, but his tone is all wrong and Yamaguchi seemingly doesn’t get it.

“You’re not boring at all! You’re charming, and interesting, and handsome, and incredibly genuine.” Yamaguchi looks away again, his cheeks flushing. Kageyama’s eyes widen, his cheeks heat up and he has to look away, too. He ends up hiding his face behind his hands.

“Thanks, I didn’t know you thought about me that way,” he murmurs into his hands. “ If it means anything, I also think you’re amazing and great company.

“And by the way, you’re not so bad yourself. I saw your lock screen image, I know what I’m talking about,” he whispers, and looks up to see Yamaguchi staring at him, shock evident in his expression. Kageyama rubs his reddened cheeks and starts picking a different corner of the mat. 

“So, do you want to hang out next Sunday?” he asks quietly, and Yamaguchi bursts out laughing, as if he couldn’t hold in his joy. The sound makes Kageyama’s whole body warm.

“Yeah, definitely,” Yamaguchi says. “Next Sunday, and the next. And the following one.”

Kageyama’s eyes sparkle at the implications and he smiles tentatively. Together, they discuss the plan for next Sunday. 

It’s decided before they leave they’ll go to the cinema next. 

**

On Sunday, at the cinema, they hold hands for the first time. That’s when they start calling their outings, ‘dates’.

Kageyama never expected his dates with Yamaguchi would fit so naturally into his life, when for the longest time he had considered the idea to be simply ridiculous. Yamaguchi laughs at this and tells him that he, too, had considered he wasn’t cut out for dating, but now he’s sure they were just waiting for one another all along. 

Kageyama can’t agree more. He squeezes Yamaguchi’s hand, hoping to convey how lucky he feels.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
